


Across Continents

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Drabble, Gen, Postcards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figured it was time to write something for a minor character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Continents

Cloud—

I worry that you don’t write. I can’t imagine you surrounded by that awful city. Do you miss the mountains? I hope you can travel and get away. I see your hero in the paper and wonder if you’ve met him yet. Is he as cold as they say? Do you have any friends? Have you met a girl? I have so many questions.

Seeing you off was harder than I expected. I find myself wanting to speak with you more each day. Please save your mother some grief, write to me. Take care of yourself.

All my love.


End file.
